


Halloween

by jarvis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis/pseuds/jarvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short frostiron story set on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Humans still celebrate the time when the borders to other worlds are thinner as any other time of the year. But they have changed the tradition and renamed it.  
Bored but bound to this place, I let my magic change my cloth to a nice suit with a long coat and enter one of this costume fests.   
It’s annoying how many fake avengers gather around. I think about to leave when a guy in cheap Thor-costume grabs my arm.   
“What are you supposed to be?” he slurs. “An elegant Loki or so?”  
“What do you care?” I know him, even in the dim light, while the ridiculous blond wig half covers his face.   
“As your dear brother, Loki, I have to care!” he counters in a surprisingly convincing Thor-copy.  
“Well, brother, I’m bored. Don’t you know any better places to be?”  
His glance tells me everything. Well, why not, this actually might be fun. 

He actually planned to drive back. How silly can one be? Did the silliness of my brother take over or what?  
After a five minute discussion he lets me drive the fancy sports car. I got to admit, it’s nearly as nice as flying…  
“Why of all did you choose this costume?” I finally ask.  
“I planned to go as Captain America but Steve would not let me. So I had to improvise.”  
“Whatever…”

We only get to the hallway of his mansion, when he starts kissing my cheek and neck.  
“Give me a minute please – I need a drink first.”  
“First time whit a man or just with someone as handsome as me?” he giggles.  
“Neither! But I need to clear my thoughts and get you out of this ridiculous costume!”  
“OH! I can assist you with that!” he sneers tossing the helmet towards me.  
Out of reflex I catch it and freeze. This is definitely no duplicate. I KNOW my brothers helmet – down to the last detail. I can only assume the bad light in the club combined with the ugly wig played a trick on my eyes.  
“How did you get this?”  
“Would you believe me, if I sad Thor lend it to me?”  
“No.”  
“Well, to be honest – I ‘borrowed’ it for the night, without asking.”  
I can’t resist a grin. “You know he’ll kill you tomorrow for this?!”  
“Well one reason more to enjoy the night – considering it might be my last. After all – he took my stuff fist. Remember, Loki?”  
His lips on mine don’t give me chance for an answer.  
This boring night actually turned to a very interesting on. I might keep you – Stark.

The End 

Happy Halloween


End file.
